the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bagheera, Baloo, Silverstream, and Gallus' midnight talk
Here's how Bagheera, Baloo, SIlverstream, and Gallus' midnight talk goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. then fade to night time as we come to the team at a clearing, where we see the team and Mowgli are asleep, but Bagheera, Baloo, Silverstream, and Gallus are still awake Bagheera: ...and furthermore, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-- Baloo: Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy. Yeah. He's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me. Bagheera: Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience. Mowgli in sleep mumbles: Yeah... scooby-dooby, dooby-doo.. Baloo: Ha, ha. That's my boy. Bagheera (walking to water): Oh, nonsense. then covers Mowgli with the leaves of the bush like a blanket, as we see Silverstream watching Chinta sleeping Silverstream: She's even cuter when she's asleep. (takes out a handkerchief and puts it on her like a blanket and then gently pets Chinta's head as the young Chinchilla sighs) Bagheera: Baloo, come over here. I'd like to have a word with you. Baloo (comes over): A word? You gonna talk some more? (he yawns) Gallus: Hey, Silv. I'd like to talk to you as well. Silverstream: Alright. Baloo: All right, what's up Bagheera? Bagheera: Baloo, a man-cub must go back to the man-village. The jungle is not the place for him. Baloo: I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. Bagheera: Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye. both had each one eye swollen since the fight Baloo (looking into water): Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? Bagheera: Frankly, you're a disreputable sight. Baloo: Why, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. Bagheera: (looks at his own reflection) D'oh! Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. Baloo: Why not? Bagheera: How can I put it? Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together. (Baloo shrugs) Bagheera: You wouldn't marry a panther, would you? Baloo: I don't know. Ha ha, come to think of it, no panther ever asked me. Bagheera: Baloo, you've got to be serious about this. Baloo: Oh, stop worrying, Baggy, stop worrying, I'll take care of him. Bagheera: Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, team Griffin/Eeveelution, their friends, and the little squirrel they found, huh? Silverstream: Hey! Chinta's not a squirrel! She's a a Chinchilla! Baloo: Can a guy make one mistake? Bagheera: Not in the jungle. Gallus: (Sighs) Silver, we need talk about you and Chinta. Silverstream: What of it? Gallus: Ever since you saved her from drowning, you've been obsessing over her! Silverstream: I'm just trying to take care of her! She doesn't even have a family anymore. Gallus: (groans) What about Me? What about the rest of our group? The Young Six?! How can we call ourselves that if we have another member added! Silverstream: She's not a member if she's my pet! Gallus: Oh yeah? Well, I don't think your home full of Hippogriffs and Seaponies is the place for her! Silverstream: Who asked you? Gallus: Look, the point, I'm tryin' to make is, we don't need a fake squirrel getting in our way! (as he talks, Chinta then wakes up and then goes to take a drink from the river when she hears...) Silverstream: Will you stop calling her a squirrel?! Owl said himself that she is a Chinchilla! (Chinta then walks over and then stops nearby to listen to the 2 talking) Gallus: Look, I don't care if that little furball is a chicken on a bicycle! She's only gonna mess up our training to be true Jedi! Heck, Brian, Sylveon, or Little Bear wouldn't just adopt a random animal they find all alone! Silverstream: What are you talking about? Gallus: (growls in frustration) Honestly, your stupid curiosity of the world around you is getting on my nerves! And now you want an animal you just meet this day, as a pet?! This is ridiculous! Silverstream: I don't see what the deal is, I bet if you found an animal you liked, you would adopt it too. Gallus: No, I wouldn't! That wimpy Chinchilla is not my problem! And neither should it be your's! We should just leave her here in the jungle! (This last bit hurts Chinta's feelings as she sadly goes back to the handkerchief Silverstream put on her and then covers herself as she cries herself to sleep) Bagheera: (to Gallus and Silverstream) Will you 2 be quiet?! You'll wake up the others! Silverstream: Sorry. Gallus: My bad, dude. Bagheera: And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan. Baloo: The tiger? What's he got against the kid? Bagheera: He hates man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire. Baloo: But little Mowgli don't have those things. Gallus: Yeah, he doesn't even have a shirt, for crying out loud! Bagheera: Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe... Silverstream: (gasps as she clenches her neck, imagining being hit with one swipe) Baloo: No. Well, what are we gonna do? appears from horizon. actually all the time they were talking it was slowly getting brighter. By the way, their swollen eyes were getting better throughout the conversation as well - completely healed by now Bagheera: We'll do what's best for him. Baloo: You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it. Bagheera: Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man-village. Baloo: Are you out of your mind? I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me! Bagheera: That's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you. Baloo: Why me? Bagheera: Be-because he won't listen to me. Baloo: I love that kid. I love him like he was my own cub. Bagheera: Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself. Gallus: Hey, hold on Baggy. Me and my friends can fight the Tiger! Bagheera: No, Gallus. Your lives are not worth one man-cub's own. You may be a griffon, with a dragon, a buggy equine, a hippogriff, an earth pony, and a yak, but even that's no match for a full grown tiger! Gallus: (sighs) Fine. his breath Killjoy. Baloo: Well, can't I.. Well can I wait until morning? Silverstream: (looks behind her and notices the sunrise) Um, Baloo? It is morning. Gallus: (looks and notices the sunrise) Huh, I'll be darned, our whole time of talking took the whole night? Bagheera: Go on, Baloo. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series